Knockdown
Knockdown results in a creature or person being knocked to the ground and temporarily vulnerable. A knocked down person may fall on their back, whilst a knocked down Dragon or Chimera may end on its side. Some enemies, like Golem or Cyclops fall in different positions depending on the body part the knock down damage was applied to. It can be caused by physical attacks, spells, or explosions. Once downed, a creature cannot attack for a short period, may be more susceptible to damage, and will often leave weak spots such as the head exposed. Ability and resistance to being knocked down is measured by the stats Knockdown Power and Knockdown Resistance. Overview Knockdown Power of a weapon indicates the core amount of knockdown inherent to a primary or secondary weapon. Knockdown is increased by equipping certain armor, jewelry and particular Augments. Moreover, each skill and spell and each stage of multi-strike attacks has a different knockdown - these factors are thought to all contribute to the likelihood of attacks resulting in eventual knockdown. A character or creature's Knockdown Resistance can be diminished with continued, cumulative attacks. The more attacks foes suffer in quick succession increase the likelihood of an enemy reaching their individual knockdown threshold. Once an enemy's knockdown threshold is reached, they will fall down and abort any action they were attempting. Knockdown has different effects on different creatures, but usually results in the target being knocked off their legs. A knocked down human will end prostrate, whilst a knockdowned Chimera rolls on the ground. Knocked down foes do not necessarily take more damage (for example Cyclopes, Hobgoblins, Golems), but when they do, damage is often doubled (for example Chimeras, Dragon's hearts); either way they are left unable to attack for a time - smaller creatures, once knocked down, can be grappled which does greatly increase damage. There are different routes to knockdown - some attacks will squash a foe to the ground, others will knock it into the air before they fall helplessly to the ground, and some, mostly bow skills, will knock a foe far back horizontally - the outcome in all three is the same prostrate state however. Knockdown Power . The Knockdown Power values show in the Status menu are those of the longsword (291) for the primary weapon, and unarmed (100) for the secondary.]] The Knockdown Power of a weapon stat indicates its innate ability to inflict knockdown damage. For an Unarmed human the knockdown power is 100 - whilst with a weapon the core knockdown power comes directly from that weapon. The core knockdown power of spells is not shown in menus, but does differ from spell to spell. The knockdown power of an attack is related to the weapon used, but modified by the skills used - and some skills have much greater knockdown power than others. Some spells, such as High Comestion or Stone Forest, also have higher knockdown e.g., have very high knockdown damage outputs. Knockdown Resistance The Knockdown Resistance of armor and other equipment indicates its ability to add to the wearer's resistance to knockdown. A naked adventurer has a knockdown resistance of zero. Knockdown resistance is increased by equipping certain armor, jewelry and particular Augments. Body parts also have different knockdown resistance and vulnerabilities, e.g., a Drake's heart, when compared to other portions of its torso. Stagger and Knockdown Once a foe is staggered, it is much more susceptible to being knockdowned until it recovers from the staggered state. Attacking a different part of the body to that which the staggering attacks hit is often more effective, but attacking a weak spot is the best choice in most cases. Equipment and augments The majority of a character's knockdown power comes from their weapon, and/or from the skill or spells used. Weapon knockdown can reach over 500 for the larger heavier weapons such as Warhammers and Shields when Dragonforged. Knockdown power can also be increased by wearing certain armor and rings. In general, the 'heavier' the armor the better the knockdown resistance - with Very Heavy Armor Sets, and Heavy Armor Sets having the best resistances, and the Hellfire Armor Set the best of all. A gold rarified Set of Duke's Clothing has 96% knockdown resistance. *For weapons knockdown power increases with enhancing. *For armor and clothing knockdown resistance increases with enhancing only for leg armor. *For weapons, armor and clothing, knockdown resistance or power is generally very similar to the same item's stagger resistance or power. *Clothing and cloak resistances are generally small or zero. *The Ogre Bone earring increases knockdown resistance by 16%. *The Stonewall Earring increases knockdown resistance by 15% if encumbrance is heavy or above. A number of Augments improve knockdown resistance or ability. Skills Some specific types of attack, both magickal and physical are designed to knockback, or knockdown - because knockdown damage is cumulative, it is worth following up blows if the first strike seemed to have no effect. Dark magick critical attacks also seem to have a high knockdown effect. An object or spell with an Explosives effect will have good knockdown - such as Blast Arrow, Explosive Barrel, the impact from Bolide, or the blast from Explosive Rivet. The Lightning based debilitation thundershock often results in knockdown on those it chains to. Jumping heavy attacks oft have good knockdown - be it Sorcerer's Magick Billow or a Melee user's attack. Perfect Blocks (with Reflect or Deflect core skills) also produce a shockwave that in addition to any other effects, has good knockdown. Offensive |Savage Lash / Indomitable Lash |Smaller foes directly struck are likely to be blown into the air by the force of the strike. |- |Arc of Might / Arc of Deliverance |An area of effect shockwave with high stagger - creatures directly hit are likely to be knocked down as well. |- |Escape Slash / Exodus Slash |Good knockback or stagger effect on the second follow up blow. |- |Spark Slash / Corona Slash |Thought to be intended to knockdown foes - the effect is relatively weak on all but the smaller foes. |- |Savage Lunge / Indomitable Lunge |The finisher of this lunge has good knockback, but not the lunge itself. |- |Upward Strike / Whirlwind Slash |Foes to the front are knocked up, and with Whirlwind Slash foes to the rear are knocked down by the follow up. |- |''Core Skills'' |The third strike of the chain of Hack; or the first strike of an aerial Hack; the third strike of Devastate; and the multiple hits of a jumping heavy attack (un-named) can all knockdown. |- |rowspan=3| |Hindsight Slash / Hindsight Sweep |The return blow has good knockdown in a front arc if the evade is successfully performed. |- |Legion's Bite / Dragon's Maw |High knockdown power. |- |Flesh Skewer / Soul Skewer / Fate Skewer |The finishing move knocks back violently. |- |rowspan=4| |Tusk Toss / Antler Toss |Lifts smaller enemies into the air. |- |Downthrust / Downcrack |A powerful damaging attack which often knocks down human sized enemies. No particularly powerful effect. |- |Blink Strike / Burst Strike |Finishes with lighter foes knocked back. |- |Dire Onslaught |Second hit in the chain is effective at knocking creatures to the ground; the fifth (final) hit can knockback. |- |rowspan=3| |Powder Charge / Powder Blast |Explosive in effect. |- |Spiderbite / Snakebite |Good knockdown power following the attack. |- |Clarity / Clairvoyance |Very good knockdown if perfectly timed. |- | |Toss and Trigger / Advanced Trigger |Effective against smaller foes. |- |rowspan=3| |Ensnare / Implicate |Effective knockdown against multiple smaller and medium sized foes. |- |Soaring Stone |Lifts up and then knocks down the foe. The lower tier skills Leaping Stone and Stepping Stone do not do this. |- |Sprint / Mad Dash |The optional sliding tackle at the end of the run has good knockdown against human sized foes. |- | |Full Bend / Mighty Bend |Knocks back horizontally a single target. |- |rowspan=3| |Dire Arrow / Deathly Arrow |Needs to be correctly timed - foes are knocked back a long way. |- |Flying Din / Fearful Din |The sonic blast can blow a direcly hit smaller foe high into the air with excellent knockdown, though the primary effect of these skills is flinching. |- |Gamble Draw / Great Gamble |If not killed outright, foes struck are likely to be knocked back. |- |rowspan=4| |Comestion and higher variants |Smaller enemies may be blown into the air. |- |Frigor |Any small or medium foe struck by Frigor's spire of ice will be lifted off their feet into the air. Larger foes can also be knocked down. |- |Levin and higer variants |Directly struck foes will tend to be either knocked down, or if large, stunned. |- |Ingle based spells |A direct hit may knockback. |- |rowspan=3| |Seism and higher versions |A powerful holy spell with damage and knockdown in a wide radius. |- |Maelstrom and higher versions |Lifts up and so knocks down any drawn into its vortex. |- |Necromancy and higher versions |In addition to the knockdown from any dark critical, the ghostly skulls may attach to and lift up and rop lighter foes such as bandits. |- |rowspan=3| |Magickal Flare / Magickal Gleam |High knockdown against undead |- |Explosive Bolt and higher versions |The explosion of the arrows when struck has high knockdown. |- |style="text-align:center;"|''Other spells'' |Sixfold Bolt, Scension, and Sunflare based spells also may finish with the foe being knocked down. |- |rowspan=3| |Sky Dance / Sky Rapture |Medium knockdown, smaller foes are lifted into the air by the initial strike |- |Stone Grove / Stone Forest |A fire based spell with some physical damage - good knockdown - similar to Seism but a smaller area, faster to cast, and a different element. |- |Perilous Sigil / Ruinous Sigil |Smaller foes are blown into the air by the magick blast. |} Defensive A few skills and spells increase knockdown resistance. *Magick Archer's Bracer Arrow and Great Bracer Arrow boost both knockdown and Stagger resistances for the caster and any targeted ally. *Mage's Spellscreen and High Spellscreen boost knockdown and other resistances of any ally that enters the spells field of effect. *Fighter's Stone Will and Steel Will increases Knockdown and Stagger resistance of the fighter. *Strider's Instant Reset can be used to quickly recover from a knockdown. *Sword and Longsword wielder's Controlled Fall can also quickly recover from 'knockback' type knockdowns. Flying Creatures Flying creatures, large and small, can be knocked down when in flight - in general ranged skills with high knockdown or stagger can be assumed to be effective. Ground based explosions can also knockdown low flyers. Vocations It is thought that knockdown (and Stagger) resistance is modified by vocation - though the effect is shown in any stat. Warriors specifically show greatly increased resistance to blows compared to other classes. Notes *Most forms of Fall Damage results in a knockdown, and some attacks that knockdown by lifting the foe into the air may also cause fall damage. *If an attack, either magickal or physical, is not powerful to damage a foe at all, it will not be possible to knock them down with the same attack either. *Almost all creatures can be knocked down, with the exception of Ghosts. *Hydras have a special knockdown state that can only be achieved by cutting off all four heads at once. *Stagger is a more common effect than knockdown, on small and medium foes. *Knock down usually follows Stagger on large foes if enough knockdown damage is applied before the end of "Staggered" animation. *The formula relating knockdown power, knockdown resistance, and spell and skill effects to the likelihood of knockdown is not known - nor are the influence of other stats such as Strength and Defense. **Absolute or numerical values for the knockdown power of spells or skills are not given in game. **(Speculation) It seems possible that Knockdown Resistance (a percentage) is multiplied by the character's defense to obtain the true knockdown resistance value. An equally or more likely option is that the knockdown percentage is multiplied by the creature or human's weight. See also *Stagger *Damage Calculation *Thrown Damage Category:Concepts Category:Stats Category:Hidden Stats Category:Knockdown